


Things popping into my mind.

by zianourry



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zianourry/pseuds/zianourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just drabbles for story ideas that I don't want to lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The door opened with a click and tension immediately multiplied. She had been biting her lips during the car drive and he could see in the hall light how raw en red they looked. He wanted to touch them, barely stopping himself from doing it. She smiled shyly as he let his eyes glide over her body, a white blouse showing the colour of her bra and jeans making her legs look longer. She still looked the same as five years ago and it reminded him of the time when he lied and hurt, when she also lied and had hurt him. Maybe they would be better this time.  
They both kicked off their shoes and he led her to the bedroom, giggling when he almost tripped while trying to get rid of his jeans while unbuttoning her blouse. He pushed her on the bed and positioned himself over her body, throwing their socks in the room.  
She looked at him with unspoken words and they both knew they had to talk about it, this. But now he just wanted to take her until she begged, unshed tears glistering in her eyes. He still knew what she wanted and she knew that he would take until their was nothing left to give.

He looked at her with his eyes filled with pure lust.   
Her hands were folded around the bars of the bed frame, knuckles turning pale through her grip. A red flush spreading from her cheeks towards her breasts, thighs quivering and toes curling.  
Her nipples were raised and he could hear the soft moans and sighs escaping from cherry red lips, making his hips trust in short movements, wanting so badly to just fuck her into the mattress, hear and feel those moans against his skin.  
He'd made her already come twice. Once with his tongue in her, her fingers gripping his hair like a lifeline.   
The second time with two finger moving inside her, crooking them right there while she almost screamed at the sensation. He knew it was almost too much but he still made her clutch the frame, looking at her while he told her not to move. He'd kissed her, sighing into her mouth and bruising her lips.   
But now he just watching, carving the image into his mind. To keep forever.  
A breathy "please" cut through the silence and he looked her right in the eye. Thousand please swam in her eyes and she canted her hips to show him what she meant. "please."


	2. possession

The first time it happened she'd carved the words in her thigh, blood pooling down her leg until she got dizzy. The second time she ran until her legs gave out and her breathing faltered.  
It wasn't her own choice, the moment it happened her body took over and her free will was taken away.  
The third time she traced the raised the lines and made them bleed again, pain coursing through her, making her forget other problems.   
The fourth time she found her way in the dark, home, the end or a new start.


	3. ?

Nights with beautiful dresses, traditional dances and polite conversations, that was what her father's balls meant. She had looked with awe at the beautiful people when she was little, until the maid ushered her to bed.   
When she grew older she could wear the dresses, dance and have those conversations. She became aware of stories behind those dances.   
Was it love, lust, did the want to impress someone? Or were they polite, just as those conversations?


End file.
